Timeless Love
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: 5.10 Abandon All Hope. A Jimmy Scene. Written Pre-Air.


Timeless Love

By Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: 5.10: Abandon All Hope, Has not aired yet. But when it does I will be watching. So I thought there needed to be a Jimmy scene in this one even for a fraction. If not here is one.

TL

Sam came couldn't sleep. Tomorrow they were going to hunt the devil. Getting up he came downstairs to get something to drink. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped. In the kitchen sat Castiel. His head down and a pen held in his hand. Approaching slowly as if he could sneak up on an angel. Better to announce your presence.

"Cass? Cass? Castiel?" Sam approached closer when he didn't receive a response. Coming closer he looked over Cass' shoulder. In front of him was a blank sheet of paper. "Cass?" Sam laid a hand on the angel's shoulder. The body jerked at the contact. Turning sharply the face before him was so lost so…

"Jimmy?"

"Hello Sam." Sam stepped back bewildered. Castiel wouldn't abandon them in their darkest hour. Would he?

"Where's Castiel?"

"He's here." Settling the younger Winchester's nerves. "He's just allowing me to write a final farewell." Jimmy looked down at the blank paper.

"So he is coming back?" Jimmy nodded lost in his thoughts

"Yes." Sam took a seat across from the vessel.

"So this is to your wife?"

"Yeah. But how do you tell someone that this is your final night. I've never had to do that before. How does one write one?" he looked to Sam so lost in his tragedy. The brothers always forgetting that Cass is not alone in that body. Sam huffed. He didn't have much experience except saying goodbye.

"You could call her."

"How can I do that when I can't even write it?" Nodding in agreement at that.

"Tell her you love her. State it simply." Sam suggested.

"If I am to blunt she'll thinks it Castiel."

"Then write it in a way that she knows it is you." Jimmy nodded and turned to his letter. Inspiration hitting home. Sam got up to get his drink and eats. Coming back to the table Sam sat down and placed a beer in front of Jimmy. The page was half filled. True how do you say good-bye in a pleasant way? How can you make it easy on the ones you leave behind? There was never an easy way. The notepad was held in front of Sam.

"Can you tell me if this is appropriate?" Sam looked at it startled then into Jimmy's childish eyes. So different from when Cass possessed them. Setting down his drink he set accepted the notepad. Reading internally.

_Dearest Amelia,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. Clare must be so big now. I love and miss you both. Today may be the end but know that I love you._

_Sweetest dreams are in my thoughts._

_Careless thoughts never let me stray from you._

_Voices above can call but I still love._

_Love the tender moments._

_The happy times._

_Love the laughter you bring._

_The tears that shine._

_Love the little girl we made._

_The memories I hold so dear._

_Love you with all my heart._

_And no force can tear us apart._

_Sweetest dreams to you_

_For you are in mine._

_Lovingly I hope I am in yours._

_For always…._

_Love you till we meet again,_

_Your love,_

_Jimmy_

"That's perfect." Sam chocked back his tears at the love held on the paper before him. Jimmy accepted the paper back.

"Do you think Bobby will mind mailing this for me?"

"I don't see why not." Jimmy picked up his beer and began to drink it down. Looking at his words emotions ran so visibly that he tiered. Lifting the papers to his lips he kissed his words to his wife. Sam watched the scene of love. Jimmy was a wayward soul being reined in to fight the good fight. Folding the letter gently he placed it in an envelope already addressed to his wife. Sealing it he handed it to Sam. Sam accepted. Jimmy snagged a chip and devoured four more before looking at the stunned Sam holding the letter tightly in his hand.

"I don't believe Bobby will do it for Cass so can you ask him from me." True the two butted heads. Especially when Bobby ended up in the chair and Cass couldn't lay his hands on him to heal him. Yet there was still a rift.

"I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you." Jimmy finished off his beer. Looking at Sam Jimmy smiled. "It was nice to see you again before.." it ends. Both knowing the unspoken words.

"Like wise." Smiling one last time Jimmy stood up and moved away from the table. His eyes took in their last gaze from his view for a while or till the end. Closing his eyes he felt the shudder. Felt his body react. The eyes opened. Sam watched in awe at the transformation from Jimmy to Castiel.

"Hey Cass." Cass looked to the letter held firm in Sam's hands.

"Is that it?" Sam nodded

"Yeah." Cass nodded in return. Stepping from the kitchen, he stopped at the door and looked to his left.

"Thank you." He said to Sam then proceeded to go outside. Sam looked at the envelope that held so much love. Something he thought he was missing. But his brother and all of them loved one another. A weird family who cared for one another. All there to make sure that the evil didn't win. So much evil in the world yet there still was love. The most powerful of all weapons.

"No thank you Jimmy." Sam said to himself in the stillness of the night.

The End

Listened to: The Timeless Street, by James Horner, from Field of Dreams


End file.
